In the past, a number of procedures have been described to be useful in the treatment of various diseases. Such procedures involved the employment of magnetic fields to accomplish their objectives. One example of a prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,056 which teaches numerous uses of electromagnetic materials and electromagnetic fields, e.g., lasers, microwaves and radio frequency (RF) induced magnetic fields, in the therapeutic treatment of mammals suffering from various disease conditions. Typically these techniques involve ingestion of magnetic materials, for example, iron oxide in patients, in conjunction with the application of a magnetic force. The magnetic particles then become heated as a result of the coupling thereof to the magnetic field through the dielectric and hysteresis loss, with the induced heating constituting the therapeutic properties of this form of treatment. However, these prior art processes were not therapeutically successful for a number of reasons.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,746, teaches applying electromagnetic energy to living tissues for therapeutic purposes and in particular, to applying a specific magnetic flux density and frequency of electromagnetic radiation calculated from the mass of targeted tissues to achieve a healthful response in the tissue apart from other influences thereon. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,746 teaches a method for therapeutically treating patients suffering from epilepsy. The method involves calculating an electromagnetic field to be applied, by equating a gravitational energy of a target element "t" with the energy per unit charge of an electromagnetic field induced therein. The formula mc.sup.2 =Bvlq is used to thereby derive a magnetic flux density of between about 6.times.10.sup.-6 to 6.times.10.sup.-10 gauss. The patient is subjected to the field over an extended period of time at the flux density. The patent also teaches that the method can be used for therapeutically treating patients suffering from Parkinson's Disease.
More recently, in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/440,896, May 24, 1995, pending and now allowed, there is disclosed a method and system for applying electromagnetic energy to living tissues for ameliorating the aging process and the effects thereof. To maintain the integrity of health, and in particular, to applying a specific magnetic flux density and frequency of electromagnetic radiation calculated from the mass of the targeted tissues, with a specific patient orientation for a given amount of time. Aging is discussed as being analogous to physical development, and is discussed as producing changes in the processes of cellular genetic information transfer. Aging is thus further discussed as a slow burn of body parts. By applying the noted field, a positive effect on the aging process is observed.
These new perspectives in the radiological sciences suggest novel approaches to conditions such as cancer and AIDS, as well as numerous other conditions. The past developments present a quantum-mechanical rationale for the new perspective, and implications for radically different approaches to clinical medicine. The connection between quantum mechanics and human physiology begins with the fact that a biological system is a highly non-linear, pseudo-random, non-equilibrium complex aggregation of particles, continually rearranged by both intrinsic and extrinsic influences. Although the imagery provided by biochemical analysis has been accepted, the fact that living systems are composed of physical material particles having electromagnetic properties has often been ignored.
At the intersection of physics and human physiology is the notion, as reflected in the previously discussed patents and applications, and in numerous other articles, of Jacobson Resonance, which has explained biosystem interactions with magnetic fields.
Taking what has been known and developed in the past, there has now been developed an apparatus for generating and applying specific magnetic fields for killing viruses such as HIV (treating AIDS) and other microorganisms that are pathogenic. In addition, the device can be used for oncongenic recrystallization, and in reorientation of infectious, immunogenic RNA or DNA into normal biostructures. The device can also be used for treatment of chronic pain and neurological disorders such as multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's, and epilepsy and Parkinson's disease. Other neurological conditions which can be treated with the device and method of the invention include chronic pain, autism, neuromuscular disorders in general, neuralgia, tics, neuropathies, central nervous system and peripheral nervous system regeneration in general (including laryngeal nerve damage preventing speech), cerebral palsy, attention deficit disability (ADD), attention deficit hyperactivity disability (ADHD), aphasia, stroke, cardiac arrhythmias and muscular dystrophy.